The Emotion
by Kanna Ayasaki
Summary: Sebuah pengakuan kecil di tengah keruntuhan dunia. / "Yang menyayangimu sepenuh hati bukan Yukki." Akise berucap perlahan. "Tapi aku." / Fictogemino.


_**Disclaimer: Mirai Nikki dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Sakae Esuno-sensei. Ide fanfic ini adalah milik penulis.**_

_**Btw, timelinenya di episode 22 waktu duo Y ngejar Eight dan Yukki pergi duluan. Hidden scene sebelum Yuno 'dipiting' Akise :)) **_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**++ The Emotion ++**

**A Mirai Nikki fanfiction**

**by Kanna Ayasaki**

**.**

**.**

Dunia mulai runtuh di sekeliling mereka. Dan kedua remaja itu hanya diam di sana, berdiri tegak di tengah pusaran debu.

Sang gadis mengeratkan pegangannya pada bilah logam di tangannya, sorot matanya mengirimkan ancaman. Pesan yang ia kirimkan jelas−_tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan_.

"Yuno..."

Sang pemuda berambut putih berucap lirih, kedua tangannya yang terkepal menempel di kedua sisi tubuhnya . Matanya menatap langsung ke dalam iris merah muda itu, dalam.

"Tak bisakah kau mendengarku−sekali saja?"

Sang gadis bergeming. Sesuatu menggelegak dalam dirinya−kebencian, Yuno menyadari− membuatnya berhenti mempedulikan setiap kata yang dilontarkan sang pemuda. "Kau musuh Yukki. Dan itu artinya kau musuhku juga. Hanya itu yang perlu kuketahui."

Pemuda berambut putih itu menggertakkan giginya keras. "Kenapa, Yuno?" tanyanya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar di antara gemuruh angin yang mengamuk. "Kau... tak tahu apa-apa."

Yuno tertegun sejenak. Ia belum pernah melihat sosok Akise Aru seperti ini. Sosok pemuda itu tampak... goyah. Membuat jemarinya yang mencengkeram belati melonggar−sedikit. Namun gejolak emosi yang mengamuk dalam dirinya membuat pegangannya pada belati kembali mengerat. "Aku tahu apa yang perlu kuketahui."

Pemuda itu mengernyit, seolah kata-kata yang dilontarkan Yuno telah mengiris tubuhnya. "Kau tidak mengerti, Yuno," Akise berkata pelan. Jemarinya yang terkepal berubah putih. "Yukki... tidak seperti yang kau kira."

Yuno bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras dalam rongga dadanya. Sungguh, seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia bertemu orang yang bisa membuatnya bingung dan marah sekaligus seperti pemuda ini.

"Jangan bercanda, Akise Aru," Yuno seketika menyambar, nada suaranya meninggi. Sinar matanya berubah tajam, persis seperti saat cakar besinya terayun mencabut nyawa buruannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Yang menyayangimu sepenuh hati bukan Yukki." Akise berucap perlahan, sorot matanya yang tajam terkunci pada iris merah muda di hadapannya, melewati bilah logam berkilau yang diacungkan padanya. "Tapi aku."

Sang gadis membeku, matanya terbelalak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yuno Gasai."

Dan detik itu, Yuno Gasai merasakan gejolak emosi menyerbunya−emosi yang, secara mengejutkan, bahkan jauh lebih besar dari emosi yang ia rasakan terhadap Yukki. Dan subjek dari emosi itu... adalah sosok pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan iris semerah darah di depan sana.

**.**

**.**

**++ END ++**

**.**

**.**

_**Silahkan coba dibaca dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal**_

* * *

******A/N: Fictogemino, atau Double-Fiction, atau Fiksi Kembar adalah sebuah tulisan fiksi yang apabila dibaca dari awal hingga akhir maupun dari akhir hingga awal, akan membentuk dua cerita yang sama-sama bisa dinikmati pembaca. (definisi oleh: Zen).**

******Sebelum saya menyapa anda sekalian yang sudah berbaik hati mampir di fanfic ini, tolong biarkan saya berguling dulu.**

_******/ASTAGA INI FANFIC APAAN PENDEK BANGET ANEH BANGET GAJELAS BANGEEEET! QAQ********/**_

_******/tarik napas/**_

******Uh, jadi... perkenalkan, saya Kanna Ayasaki. Baru pertama kali dateng ke fandom Mirai Nikki. Daaan... langsung ngegeje. Mohon maaf juga kalau judulnya nggak nyambung sama ceritanya, serius saya udah mikir sambil guling-guling tetep nggak ketemu judul yang pas :')**

**Jadi intinya ini cuma nyeritain Akise yang nyatain perasaan ke Yuno. Sebenernya sih pengennya saya kalo dari atas berarti Yuno punya perasaan yang sama, dan kalo dibaca dari bawah Yuno nolak Akise. Tapi... kayaknya sih maksud saya ga kesampean ya hahaha :')**

**_Well, _sebelum saya malah menuhin fanfic ini pake bacotan, bersediakah anda memberikan kritik dan saran pada penulis abal ini sebelum pamit? :')**


End file.
